


It's Only Time

by Grayling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contra spem spero, Fumble about in the dark, Hopeful Ending, Impossible but necessary, Longing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayling/pseuds/Grayling
Summary: Everything divides you two, separates you.Years in Hogwarts marked you. Lion never made friends with Snake.But...





	It's Only Time

* * *

Everything divides you two, separates you.  
Years in Hogwarts marked you. Lion never made friends with Snake. No matter how much you yearned for it. You were both strong but while he was straightforward and open, you were cunning and calculated. People said that he wasn't all Gryffin, that the part of Dark Lord influenced him. But you know about the sword, it accepted him, so – he was the best possible Gryffin. Dedicated, loyal, standing in light instead of your darkness. Only, you didn't have much chance to choose between day and night. Your parents and family, your friends – now you can see that you were a marionette in their hands. You did what you were supposed to. Only once, only once you made your own decision. It saved his life.  
You both had pride and stubbornness. That also divided you. No chance to communicate even after the war. He saved your life and then testified in court for you. No way such things could be forgotten or forgiven easily. The debt is too heavy, owing him your life is such a burden. Sometimes, in your darkest hour, you think it would have been better you'd burnt with Vincent.  
Yes, your past divides you.  
Both of you made similar mistakes – got married, tried to live a normal life. But when one is so much fucked up, it's impossible to live like others. Both of you got divorced. It didn't help that — so you were told – he also plays for both teams. Well, he must keep it secret, anyway, you never saw him in a gay club or no sexual scandal ever happened to him.  
You've seen him with his kids at King's Cross station. You can see he loves them. Absolutely. Same for your son. Your only child is the brightest point in your pathetic life. Sometimes the only reason to live at all. That love proves you that you have a heart, that you're still alive.  
But his life is a noble one. He's commonly respected, adored. The youngest head auror. A member of all important wizard organizations and institutions. Rich and powerful. It's quite funny to see how much he hates all these signs of worship. From time to time you think that maybe he also does what others expect him to do, he is what people want him to be. Is he free?  
Not that you are.

And you are definitely not respected. You wasted a lot of time in your youth playing hard and trying to forget what you had done wrongly back in Hogwarts. When you woke up it was too late, your fame of a troublemaker preceded you wherever you went. And then you started to earn enormous money by searching for rare potions' ingredients, like the tree lobster legs or the underground orchid petals. The most dangerous expedition, the better. You did seek your death. But it didn't meet you in the deepest jungles or driest deserts of the world.  
So you've come back only to see that the present is also against you.  
You know all this very well. You’ve been thinking it over and over. You should accept the fact that there are wounds which never heal. That there is desire which cannot be fulfilled. That there is longing which is never responded to.  
So what for did you follow him to this empty pub, deep at night? And why are you walking towards him now when you know it's pointless and pathetic?  
You say: 'Hi, Potter,' and he smiles.  
With all his face. With all his soul.  
And while you are drowning in his green ocean, suddenly, a ridiculous thought appears on the surface: 'We are wizards. We can trick time. Drag it to our side.'

**Author's Note:**

> The title is of course a quotation of Brian Kinney (this love never dies).


End file.
